


Gallows Relief

by preludeoflight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, also it's shorter than usual sorry, i'm sorry knoll i'm sure you're a sweetie but the position i put you in is bad, it's more of a ghost lyon than a real lyon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludeoflight/pseuds/preludeoflight
Summary: Knoll gives a small bit of reflection the night before he's executed. Namely, to one Prince Lyon.[For FE8 Week 2017]





	Gallows Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to post these on the day they're supposed to come out but w/e  
> This is for the 10/26 prompt, where I chose Sacrifice.  
> it couldn't be more fitting for knoll and lyon lets be real  
> (also it's sort of an alternate take on what happens after chapter 14)

Knoll, head in his hands, watches the candle at his feet. The tiny flame flickers from right to left, for a moment it dims but then fills out again. It's a constant dance of light and it distracts the man long enough for his mind to drift. He knew the castle's dungeons were dank and disgusting, but he'd only ever seen them from the safety of the long stretch of stairs up to the bright castle above. Now he remains locked behind the cell doors with only this tiny speck of light for company.

  
He only wanted to see Lyon's smile again, he'd lost it after his father passed away. For weeks the prince could only grieve and sulk in his room, so imagine his surprise when it was he who suggested they immediately try to bring him back to life. He'd been foolish, oh so foolish to think that they should play this dangerous game. They'd brought Vigarde back, but at what cost?  
His lord, Lyon, corrupted by madness from a creation his own hands made. His lord, Lyon, with a blackened heart now set his sights on destroying all of Magvel. His lord, Lyon, whose smile he'd never see again lest it be twisted by the Demon King's own malicious glee. How much of Lyon was still left inside him, even? Was the fight against Grado hopeless? Again he stares at the candle, the tiny flame pulsing, only the tiniest shred of light against this overgrowing darkness.

  
In a few hours, Knoll would be executed, without ever getting the chance to forgive himself. The dreams that Prince Lyon held so dear, the dreams he'd been entrusted with, now looked as pitiful as the pebbles under his feet. Panicking and delirious, Knoll's head hit the pillow as he forces himself to get some sleep. It's the last time he'd get to, after all.  
Prince Lyon comes to him in his dreams, as a thin and pale ghost of his former self. Knoll reaches for his hands, his robes, anything he could grab but his fingers slide through him. Prince Lyon is only wisps of smoke. He falls to his knees, the sky above them pitch black. He screams that he's sorry, he's sorry, he's failed him too many times to count. It's his fault that Lyon's succumbed to the Demon King, it's his fault that he couldn't keep King Vigarde alive, it's his fault that he couldn't pull Lyon back out of the pit he fell into.

  
_"How will you repay me?"_ the ghostly Prince of Grado asks him, the smoky hands cradle Knoll's face as the mage sobs in despair. Milky white eyes force Knoll to look into them. _"How will you redeem yourself? How will you set this right?"_

  
"I'll... I'll give up. I don't deserve to be at your side any longer. I'm too far gone, I'm... I'm nothing more than a failure." It hurts Knoll to speak such words, their truth threatened to shatter his heart in two. The ghost of Lyon smiles, completely empty, and runs a wispy hand down Knoll's cheek. He feels a tear casually brushed aside.

  
_"Good. You've finally come to terms with yourself. When the blade reaches your neck, you'll have no more regrets."_

  
It's a lie and Knoll knows it, but he finds himself nodding anyway. He'll never get to tell Lyon face to face how sorry he is, and how the rest of Grado may never be rebuilt as he sees it. But at least, he laughs bitterly, this ghost can ease his own sins for now. This ghost can take his useless feelings or wayward affections, he'll be dead before the real Lyon ever realizes. The morning comes sooner than Knoll expected, the candle's extinguished, and the guards are at his door.

  
Each step to the gallows echoes along the stone walls, yet Knoll only wears a smile as he rises up those wooden steps. There's no crowd out here to see him today, only the guards and a few remaining officials Lyon left in place before he left. These few people will be the last to see him draw breath. The mage, still smiling, turns his eyes to the gate leading out of the city. No one's going to come through and save him, there's no use in even hoping. The men lower him in place and the executioner pulls up the guillotine's gleaming blade. There's a pause and a shared intake of breath among those present.  
 _For Lyon_ , Knoll thinks to himself as it finally drops, _I'll sacrifice anything_.


End file.
